la verdad detrás de una ilusión
by angel-Utau
Summary: tras descubrir su pasado, Raf empieza una serie de venganzas contra Angie town. mientras que un nuevo enemigo la acecha debe encontrar la forma de proteger aquello que ama.
1. Chapter 1

_haber quien aguanta más de los tres.__** dos chicas y un chico estaban en una cascada nadando riendo y recordando su infancia juntos. **__uno...dos...tres.__** todos se sumergieron a la vez, se miraban unos a otros bajo el agua, dos pares de ojos azules y uno de ojos verdes se retaban entre ellos.**_

_no aguanto más.__** la pelirroja de ojos verdes fue la primera en salir, nadó hasta la orilla y esperó hasta que uno de los hermanos saliese primero.**_

_**mientras los otros dos se miraban, esperando a que el oxígeno fuera demasiado necesario.**_

_"rindete Jason, no puedes aguantar tanto como yo"_

_"no tan segura de eso hermanita"_

**_ambos hablaban mentalmente, es decir,¿quien necesitaba palabras cuando tenías a tu lado a alguien que podía oir tus pensamientos si los proyectabas con suficiente intensidad?_**

**_el aire se les acababa pero ninguno de los dos quería perder._**

_"¿empate jason?" __**este asintio, se cogieron de las manos y avanzaron hasta la superficie, pero, antes de llegar la chica empujo a su hermano a la superficie saliendo despues de el.**_

_¡oye! eso ha sido trampa_

_¿donde lo pone?_

_enserio, los dos, no teneis remedio.__** la peliroja nado hacia ellos riendo.**_

_callate Elisa__** hablaron al unísono y los tres se echaron a reir. de pronto una nube negra empezó a llegar. la chica miraba el cielo extrañada**_

_¿que es eso chicos?_

_¿de que hablas hermanita? no hay nada en el cielo._

_jason tiene razón, no hay nada.¿ estas bien? __**antes de que pudiera responder fue arrastrada al fondo.**_

_¡Raf!_

"¿Raf? ¿Estas bien?"

Cox miraba a su dueña con preocupación, no era la primera vez que Raf se despertaba agitada en mitad de la noche y se angustiaba cada vez que ella trataba de no dormir solo para no tener esos sueños de nuevo.

-no es nada, solo una mal sueño.- sonrió a su mascota tratando de tranquilizarla, se levanto y abrió la ventana; el cielo estaba oscuro anunciando tormenta, algo muy raro en Angie town. Raf suspiró, odiaba ese sueño, todo era maravilloso al principio, se divertía con Jason y Elisa en el bosque pero ultimamente el sueño se estropeaba, acababa muriendo si no despertaba y lo raro es que soñaba con ellos desde niña, se podía decir que son sus mejores amigos de toda la vida.

-Cox, ¿podrías ir al salon a por mi móvil? me lo he dejado a bajo y no quiero que mis padres se enteren de que me he vuelto despertar.

"claro que si Raf" la mariquita salió y una luz envolvió la habitación, Raf se levanto como un resorte.

-_Raf... no temas. estoy aquí para ayudarte a recordar._

-¿recordar? no necesito recordar nada, se que soy humana, se que mis padres estan muertos no necesito...

-_ ¿eres humana? jajajaja no me hagas reir Raf estas tan engañada-_ la luz termino de coger forma, una mujer co un vestido blanco, rubia y de ojos verdes, era incorporea, etérea.-_ los ángeles nos engañan haciéndonos creer que nunca mienten, que pobre ingenua. tu no eres humana, ni un ángel corriente, eres un ángel de genova, criaturas poderosas, inteligentes, intuitivas. Antes de que empieces a hacer preguntas te explicaré el porqué del ocultamiento. Los ángeles y los diablos han tenido miedo de nosotros desde nuestra aparición, manejamos los elementos, la materia, los superamos en poder y eso los hace temer, temen que les destruyamos aunque siempre les hemos protegido de los demonios. el caso, tu eres mi descendiente Raf, por lo tanto eres actualmente el ángel de genova más poderoso , tienes mis tres familiares: Sarina, Drogo y Yoru,y mis poderes. fuiste entrenada como un arma de matar desde muy pequeña, las altas esferas te raptaron e implantaron recuerdos falsos en tu mente, te alejaron de tu familia y sellaron tus poderes en un par de alas y una aureola. no puedo permitir que eliminen a nuestra raza solo por un estupido miedo, te devolveré tus recuerdos y abriré el portal si deseas cruzarlo, deberás pasar a Devil tow para llegar a Lireo, nuestro mundo.-_ antes de que Raf pudiera pestañear, la mujer beso su frente y desapareció-_ demuestrales que la descendiente de Liara es fuerte, demuestrales que no pueden destruirnos._

segundos despues de desaparecer, la mente de Raf se llenó de recuerdos, su familia, su casa, su entrenamiento como inmaculada, sus familiares, los sueños del bosque cobraron sentido, como la raptaron...

-tengo que salir de aquí- se miró al espejo y se asustó de si misma, esa no era ella, era alguien falso, irreal. salió de su cuarto y subió al desvan. despues de un rato consiguió encontrar la caja "no tocar" , la abrió y metió todo el contenido en una bolsa de viaje. Volvió a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa, unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta de manga corta militar y un achaque negra. se cargo la bolsa al hombro y se miro por última vez al espejo, su pelo iba retomando su verdadero color, marrón oscuro. Echo un último vistazo a su cuarto y salto por la venta.

corrió hasta la avenida principal, hasta el portal, que como Liara la había dicho, estab abierto para ella; no se molesto en mirar por ultima vez la ciudad que había sido su hogar, ahora la aborrecia, era para ella una ciudad llena de mentiras.

la noche era insoportable mente bochornosa, prueba de que en Angie town llovía, esos malditos ángeels se quedaban con todo lo bueno. El guardia que vigilaba la entrada al templo de las bajas esferas se sobresalto al ver un portal en el cielo, acto seguido vio a alguien caer, desde allí pudo oir el grito que solto.

-¡ALARMA INTRUSO NO AUTORIZADO!

-porfavor Estolo, deja de gritar, estoy aqui.

-perdone Tempelt, he visto un portal abrirse y a alguien caer desde el.

-iré a ver, no reportes esto a nadie.

Tempelt abandonó su puesto y voló hasta allí encontrandose a una chica castaña con un aura extraña a su alrededor.

la caida fue bastante grave Raf no podía moverse,se planteó volar, pero sus alas se estaban rompiendo y podria volver a caerse.

su cuerpo palpito, haciendo que se inundara de poder.

-los familiares... pero, si los usos definitivamente dejaré de ser un ángel.- fue al pronunciar esas palabras cuando se dio cuanta de que no le importaba dejar de serlo , quería dejar de serlo.

-perdoname Raf Enyel. Te invoco señor de la noche, de la oscuridad y de los cielos, invoco a aquel que corta el aire con sus escamas e ilumina la noche con sus llamas. Drogo ven a mi!- un dragon negro apareció a su lado mientras sus alas y su aureola terminaba de romperse.

-Drogo, llevame al portal de genova porfavor.- el dragon la cargo en su lomo y elevó el vuelo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. - Vamos a casa Drogo, ¿no estas feliz ?- obtuvo un rugido de alegria como respuesta haciendola reir.

Mientras la Tempelt observaba todo desde arriba. esto era grave, si ese familiar era el que creía estarían en graves problemas. debía avisar a Arkam de inmediato.

* * *

vale, este es mi primer fic de esta serie, talvez sea un poco raro porque he cambiado totalmente la personalidad de Raf, pero espero que os guste.

el cap no me ha salido como esperaba pero espero poder mejorar en los proximos.

un beso

Angel-utau n.n


	2. exorcismos parte I

Capítulo dos: exorcismos

**Angie town **

El día era claro, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, bueno, realmente este no era un fenómeno extraño en esa ciudad, los diablos enviados allí por las bajas esferas decía de manera literal que era una maldita ciudad demasiado perfecta, pero eso a los ángeles no les importaba.

Urie daba vueltas preocupada por el camino del parque central mientras que, ya al borde de la histeria, trataba de que Raf cogiese el teléfono por quinta vez, la habían pasado a buscar a su casa pero sus padres (bueno, no sus padres reales) las habían dicho que se encontraba en cuarentena y no podían verla; pero era extraño de Raf no tener a mano el móvil. Colgó de forma brusca, completamente cabreada mientras trataba de ignorar la cháchara sin sentido de Dulce que ya estaba acabando con la paciencia de Miki.

-¡Dulce no me interesa lo que le pase al chico de la vecina de la prima del propietario de la tienda de no se que esquina!

-¡no me estas escuchando! No he dicho nada parecido, he dicho que se rumorea que una chica ha desaparecido.- en el instante en el que Dulce pronuncio esas palabras un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Urie.

-¿Has dicho que una chica ha desaparecido?

-¡¿Es que ninguna de mis amigas se digna a escucharme?!

-Estaba tratando de hablar con Raf, pero no me lo coge – Miki se acerco y la abrazo por los hombros.

-ya veras como esta bien, seguro que esta en un sueño profundo y ni se entera, ya sabes como es… y encima si le sumas el cansancio de estar enfermo jajaja.

-tienes razón, no debería preocuparme- _¿O tal vez si debería?_

**Devils town**

Un poco más, unos solos metros más y estaría de nuevo en casa, con todas aquellas personas que creía perdidas y todo aquello que necesitaba para sentirse de nuevo a salvo… de pronto una imagen cruzo por su mente, no todo estaba con ella le faltaba algo.

-Drogo, para.- el dragón negro azulado se detuvo a escasos centímetros del portal- debo volver a por algo, necesito que des media vuelta antes de que el portal se cierre por completo.- atravesó el cielo con la mayor rapidez que pudo, pero el portal ya no estaba allí. Solo había una manera de volver a la ciudad y no era una manera fácil, tenía que atravesar otra parte de Devils town para llegar a su objetivo y estaba convencida de que alguien o algo la estaba siguiendo desde su llegada. Debía dar esquinazo a lo que fuera que la siguiera y pasar todas las defensas que se interponían entre ella y el circulo de las bajas esferas.

-Ya no te necesito Drogo- extendió el brazo derecho y se formaron unos tatuajes de color negro brillante desde el antebrazo hasta la punta de los dedos que se ilumino y absorbió la esencia de Drogo haciéndolo desaparecer en su alma junto con los tatuajes. Bajo el brazo y se preparo para correr por la lindes del camino; aun así la invasión temporal de recuerdos sobrecargaban su mente y la debilitaban, de tal manera que casi después de alcanzar su destino las piernas la temblaban y su visión estaba algo borrosa, pero no podía frenarse ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograrlo. Se escondió entre la poca maleza que crecía y echó un vistazo a los alrededores. Un solo guardia en la puerta, debía haber más por dentro, pero era extraño que uno solo guardara la puerta principal; pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar… un monstruo formado por varios cuerpos descompuestos estaba junto a él._ Un Narberius._

**Flash back**

Una niña corría por el bosque perseguida por algo que desprendía un olor a cadáver, no podía más, tropezó y callo de bruces contra el suelo, aprovechando el estado de la niña el monstruo decidió lanzarse a por ella, pero una voz lo detuvo haciéndolo retroceder y retorcerse; la niña alzo la cabeza para ver a un hombre con una toga varias cruces y un rosario en la mano recitando un texto de la Biblia. Cuando el monstruo desapareció por completo, desintegrándose en el aire, el hombre no se acerco hacia ella.

-¿estas bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese ghoul?- ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras se apartaba el pelo castaño de la cara.

-¿ghoul? ¿Ese es el nombre de… esa cosa?

-efectivamente, esa cosa era un demonio.

-he oído hablar de los demonios, pero solo me he encontrado con uno de ellos, exceptuando a este ghoul. ¿Cómo lo has eliminado?

-recitando su verso fatal,- mirando la cara interrogante de la niña se apresuro a contestarla- solo los exorcistas sabemos que es eso. Nosotros protegemos a los humanos de los demonios y estudiamos muy duro para ello, por eso no le vamos a contar nuestros métodos a nadie.

-si siendo exorcista puedes proteger a la gente… yo me convertiré en exorcista.- el hombre no se negó al ver la determinación en esos ojos azul celeste.

-me llamo Shiro Fujimoto. a partir de ahora yo seré quien te instruya.

-yo me llamo Raf Everdeen.

**Fin del Flash back**

Solo era un Narberius, ya había luchado contra ellos, estaba preparada. _No voy a defraudarte Shiro, le demostraré a este demonio lo que el mejor exorcista del mundo me ha enseñado._ Sacó de su mochila una hoja de papel y un Boli, empezó a dibujar dos circulos, uno maás pequeño que el otro y dentro del mismo con un circulo minusculo en el centro rodeado de cuatro estrellas y fuera de los circulos , en cada esquina otras cuatro esterllas. Sacó una aguja y se hizo un corte en el dedo, lo puso sobre el papel y empezó la invocación

_-A mi viene la noche y con ella su espíritu para que junto a los espíritus de los muertos cumplan mi voluntad._-el papel manchado de sangre brillo levemente y de el salió una bruma que poco a poco comenzó a tomar la forma de un enorme lobo marrón rojizo con ojos ámbares.-Yoru, necesito tu ayuda para distraer a ese Narberius.

_-¿te rebajas pidiendo mi ayuda? Patética chiquilla, crees que yo, un demonio tan poderoso accederé a una suplica de un ángel._- el demonio familiar invocado comenzó a rodearla, intimidante, con el claro fin de atacarla.

-Tal vez es que no me he explicado con claridad…- la cara angelical de Raf se convirtió en una de ira y furia- no es una petición… ¡ES UNA ORDEN! Obedece a tu dueña familiar, yo no me rebajo, sabes que puedo hacerte desaparecer cuando quiera.

_-solo te estaba poniendo a prueba Raf, hace tiempo que no te veía y quería saber si tu determinación era la misma, no hace falta ponerse así-_Yoru se puso a dos patas apoyado sobre sus hombros y restregó su hocico contra las mejillas de Raf que poco a poco se fue calmando.-_voy entonces con ese demonio, no te preocupes y si necesitas ayuda dentro sabes como llamarme-_lamió su cara y se marchó con sigilo hacia la entrada. Era un familiar de lo mas cariñoso, era como un perro, leal y fiel. Raf dejó de pensar en las jugadas de Yoru y se pegó al muro de la entrada, solo tenía que esperar a que el narberius se alejara, ella se encargaría de los diablos del interior.

-¿qué ocurre abraxas?- el diablo hablaba con su familiar notando que algo pasaba, pero no fueron ninguno de los dos lo suficientemente rápidos para esquivar las garras del demonio lobo. El diablo cayó inconsciente por el golpe mientras que ambos demonios se alejaban poco a poco de la puerta mientas luchaban.

Raf no perdió la oportunidad de entrar, corrió por el pasillo escondiéndose entre los tapices al oír voces que se acercaban a ella. Tras unos veinte minutos de camuflaje y carreras que se hicieron eternos, Raf llego a la puerta; para su decepción la puerta no tenía nada de seguridad, ni una contraseña ni nada… absolutamente nada, solo era una puerta de madera tallada que cualquiera podía abrir.

Se acercó lentamente y abrió la puerta con precaución. La sala estaba a oscuras, solo las llamas de las antorchas alumbraba la estancia; Raf echó un vistazo a la sala, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha y nada, la sala estaba vacía.

_**¿Ves eso Raf? Parece una persona normal rodeada de hullas pero no sabemos si esa persona esta poseída o no.**_

_**¿Cómo puedo diferenciarlas Shiro?**_

_**Simple, mira através de lo que ves. Indaga en las cosas que pasan desapercibidas.**_

Raf recordó las palabras de Shiro, algo estaba oculto en la sala. Las esferas nunca abandonaban su lugar, pero la sala estaba vacía.

_Están ocultos, noto las vibraciones de magia en el aire. Están aquí, en algún lugar, pero sin mostrarse._

-Piensa Raf, piensa. No es una ilusión mental, solo un hechizo, entonces…- su mente se iluminó; junto sus manos en puños con los dos dedos índices fuera pegados uno contra el otro y los llevó a sus labios.-**Deus ostendere illusio implorare quod clasum est,**_ et _**cum ad rem tenebrae caligo ostendite.**- la habitación comenzó a iluminarse, dejando ver a las tres figuras que descansaban en los palcos.

-¿qué ángel se atreve a entrar aquí y tratar de comunicarse con las bajas esferas?- una de las personas habló.

-¿qué has venido a buscar?-una segunda…

-yo… yo te conozco ángel se quien eres…- el tercer encapuchado se puso en pie y descubrió su rostro. Era un diablo de alas negras como la noche, pelo negro y ojos verdes de unos veintisiete años.- tu, tu….- bajó hasta los pies de Raf y se arrodilló ante ella- ¡MATEME TE LO SUPLICO!.

-··························%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%/

Hasta aquí el cap, como lo he escrito en Word nos e cuan largo será,…. Jejeje lo siento u,u"

El caso gracias por las dos, ( si 2 ) reviews que me han dejado, lloro de la emoción. ( mika-lennon, Agnelli muchísimas gracias n.n ) espero que les haya gustado el cap, ¿ porqué le habrá pedido ese diablo que lo mate? Nada hasta el próximo cap jajajaja.

Ahora, les dejo la info sobre los demonios, porque no voy a explicarlo sobre la marcha (solo algunos):

**Hulla-**_ demonio de nivel bajo que stán bajo las ordenes de Astaroth que posee bacterias. Se agrupan alrededor de personas, lugares y objetos tétricos e insalubres. Son inofensivos, pero muchos de ellos pueden resultar molestos._

**Naberius-**_demonio de nivel medio bajo las órdenes de Astaroth. Son demonios creados antiguamente por los humanos uniendo entre sí a diversos ghouls con la intención de utilizarlos como armas antidemonios. Actualmente su creación esta prohibida por cuestiones éticas._

**Ghuol-**_demonio de nivel bajo que sirve a Astaroth. Son demonios que poseen cadáveres (no son zombis, esos son otra raza). Según el paisç, la manera de exorcizarlos es distinta según culturas._

**Byakko-**_demonios de nivel bajo-medio que adopta formas de distintas bestias y han sido empleados por los dioses como mensajeros. Viven junto a lso humanos y actuan como sus protectores. Comprenden su lenguaje y realizan pactos con ellos. Mientras las condiciones se respeten son benefactores de esa persona, pero si no, puede tener efectos muy negativos. (Este seria la raze de demonio de Yoru)._

Los demonios no me pertenecen, los he sacado del manga de ao no exorcist de kazue kato, si quereis ver como son los demonios y Shiro buscadlo en Google. Tampoco me pertenece la serie de angel´s friends.

Gracais por leer.


End file.
